La rana que se convirtió en flor, o era al revés?
by Frentu-chan
Summary: Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, ninja de Konoha.Pero ser una ninja no es tan bueno como todos creen. Tiene sus cosas buenas, pero por desgracia, también cosas malas.¿Por que no entrais y lo comprobais?Naruten, otras parejas iran apareciendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Una Flor que es una Rana,o era al revés? **

**_N/A: He reeditado esta historia que había dejado por no tener la acogida que quería.Espero que les guste._**

**Cap 1:El libro de kakashi**

Hoy es un día cualquiera. Uno de esos días en los que uno tiene prisa por llegar a alguna parte. Y esa parte es un campo de entrenamiento donde vas a aguantar a tres majaras y uno que esta muy bueno mientras te insultan y desquicían. ¡No os extrañe que esté de los nervios¡

Así que ya me veis a mi, corriendo por las calles bajos los cielos nublados en dirección desconocida. Hace mucho que no se donde estoy. Pero debo de estar cerca.

Es una de esas calles en la que los vendedores de todo tipo venden sus productos a voz de grito. O son gitos en sus voces?

El caso es que esta acera está atestada de gente y la de enfrente también, así que no queda muco hueco para pasar(y menos para correr)

Ando sin rumbo entre las calles y la gente. Los puestos exponen apetitosos pasteles y frutas de brillantes colores, pero con las prisas me he olvidado el dinero en casa.

Realmente se me hace la boca agua...Y pensar que casi no he comido por que quería ir con Ino de compras y merendar por ahí...Pero claro, luego se me ha acordado que tenía entrenamiento a las seis y he tenido que salir a toda prisa de casa. Y todo por que la semana que viene no podré ir ningún día...Que vida más injusta¡¡

Sigo caminando por entre los puestos(aunque parezca que pasan siglos dudo que hayan pasado más de 10 minutos)cuando comienza a retumbar el sonido del campanario dando las 6. Que inoportuno.

A veces intento convencerme a mi misma de que el tiempo es una ilusión. Una de las manías que tenemos los seres humanos de dar a todo significado y querer saber todo en cada momento. Y como sin encontrar explicación nos sentimos indefensos y perdidos, de vez en cuando inventamos nuestras propias explicaciones.

Y a mi en este momento no se me ocurre ninguna decente que darle a Kakashi nte mi tardanza, aunque si lo piensas sus explicaciones son invérosimiles. Ya se, por que Shizune me lo comentó de pasada un dia, que va a visitar la tumba de Obito por que se siente culpable de su muerte. Se pasa horas y horas hablando con el y llorando ante su tumba. Pero su orgullo le impide reconocerlo.

Así que voy discurriendo una escusa medio verosimil mientras corro entre la gente, doy empujones e intento orientarme. Y como una iluminación del cielo vislumbro por un instante mi queridísimo amor platónico, con un gesto de asco en la cara, mirando el infinito...

Ah¡¡Si no lo hubiese visto un par de veces mirándole el culo al rubio le pediría salir y todo. Siempre y cuando dejase de estar resentida por que se haya ido . Justo cuando me atreví a demostrarle mis entimientos. Aún me riño interiormente a mi misma por haberlo hecho.

Así que camino rápido hasta alcanzar su paso y situarme a su lado. Sus pienas son largas y su paso acelerado, así que me cuesta seguirle. Pero lo consigo. Y estoy junto a él hasta que se extinguen las campanadas.

Se que para el soy invisible. ES como si no estuviera. Y yo no se lo voy a echar en cara.

En silencio llegamos hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Yo, cansada, me dejo caer sore uno de los tres tocones, Que recuerdos me trae este lugar¡¡

El me mira con reproche. Creo que he hablado en alto. O no?

Bueno, la verdad es que me está poniendo nerviosa. Lentamente fija su rostro en mi. En el fondo d sus ojos hayo una pizca de emoión. O a lo mejor es fruto de mi imaginación.

Me mira a la frente(horror, mi punto debil)Y baja lentamente su mirada por todo mi cuerpo. La verdad es que si al principio su mirada parecia relucir ahora más bien se parece a la de un vampiro que acaba de despertar de un sueño eterno e intenta acostumbrarse a la luz. Entonces se queda mirando para mis pies y una media sonrisa pasa por su rostro. Me pregunto que le hara tanta gracia.

-Mira que son raras las modas de las pijas.

Ese comentario me enfurece. Sabe que no me gusta que me llame pija. Yo no soy de esas niñatas que hablan tan alto para que solo las escuchen a ellas, ya que piensan que todos son como ellas y solo las saben escuchar. Se creen el centro del universo, como Temari y Karin. Pero yo no. O quizás si, pero al menos lo disimulo.

Pero pese a todo me llama la atención su comentario.

Recorró mi cuerpo con los ojos. Creo que llevo encima el polar negro(con la camiseta del corazón fuscia dejando verse por debajo) y los pantalones de chandal del mismo color y...Horror¡En mis pies aún llevo las zapatillas de casa¡¡

-Kuso-M pego a mi misma en la cabeza y caigo en la autocompasión. Creo que no se puede hacer más el ridículo

-Creo que no se puede hacer más el ridículo-Una risita me sorprende por detrás. Como no, el. Sieore lapiz y cuaderno a mano. Como lo odio. Al menos tengo una razón más para hablar con Naruto.-Creo que lo dejaré gravado para la posteridad en mi block

-Haz lo que gustes.-Intento que mi voz parezca lo más tranquila posible. Pero a veces uno no consigue lo que quiere. De todas formas no quería darle mayor importancia. Sai es capaz de hacer un mundo de una tonteria, y más si sabe que puede hacer daño con ello. A veces odio que sea así, con ese gesto tan frío. Cuand no está dibujando esta chinchando y viceversa. A veces agradezco que me haya tocado con Naruto en el grupo, pese a lo horroroso que me pareció en primer momento.

-Veo que ya estais todos.-Dijo una voz serena desde lo alto de unárbol.

Kakasi. Quien si no. Con el rostro inmerso tras el libro que tan interesante parecía estar.Algún día me atreveré a coger uno y empezarlo a leer. Quizá me guste. Pero viniendo de Jiraya quien sabe. Fijo que es una de sus perversiones, por muy fuerte que parecer la palabra. No me extrañe que Tsunade lo rechazase en su momento. Aunque upongo que, en el fondo, tiene su corazón. Como Naruto que, por cierto, ¿Donde está?

-Todos no. Naruto aún no ha llegado.-Sasuke y Sai me miran enfurecidos. Es que he dicho algo malo?

Kakashi levanta su vista un sgundo del libro y se digana a bajar junto el resto de la humanidad.

-Entonces esperaremos.-Y s sienta a mi lado(recordad que estoy sentada en la hierba)a leer el libro. De ves en cuuando hecho una ojeada por no tener más que hacer. Por lo que veo la trama parece interesante. Una princesa rana que se va de su pueblo por que no encuentra a su amor verdadero. Supongo que al final descubre que lo tenía delante de las narices.

-Que miras con tanta insistencia?-No tardo en ponerme toda roja. ¡Me ha pillado mirando el libro¡¡Ese libro. Kyaaaa¡¡

-Pues..yo..etto..Kakashi-sensei yo solo quería ver...

-Luna llena sobre la nada, es de un auor novato del que o recuerdo su nombre. Si quieres te lo dejo.- Entonces pone el libro sobre mi regazo. Resulta que lo llevaba escondido tras el otro libro. Me pregunto por que.

El debe adivinar lo que pienso por que me mira sonriendo.

-No creas que solo leo novelas de "ese" género.

-Hombre, siempre llevas ese libro contigo.

-Es que si no me perdeis el respeto. A mi me encanta la novela romántica.-Yo solamente asiento. No quiero decirle que a mi también por que es algo extraño que tu profesor más duro te diga que le apasiona la comedia romántica. Es como si el tio del que estás colada te dice que es...Bueno, mejor no acabo la frase, no vaya a ser que se cumla la ley de Murphy

-Sakura, ayuda ttebayo

-Ya estais peleando?-Kakashi y yo nos levantamos en un instante y al siguiente ya estamos intentando sacar de encima a Naruto de asuke. Al parecer se habían vuelto a pelear y claro, Sai no hacía más que meter baza.

-Podía haber ayudado no?-Le digo mosqueada. La verdad es que este tipo me da mal rollo.Más cuando empieza a escribir cosas en su cuaderno.

-Quizá si no tuvieses esa zaatillas rosas hubieses llegado antes.- Le miro enfadada.

Estoy enfadada, si, quisiera explotar y meterle una torta en su careto de listillo. Pero si lo hago Kakashi se enfadará conmigo o simplemente pasara del tema, o sasuke se pondrá en mi contra, o Sai me pegue y Naruto acabe a puñetazo limpio con sai...

Si es que a veces me doy miedo a mi misma. Cada día me parezco más a Shikamaru¡¡

Harta de comparaciones voy donde Naruto con la intención de curar sus heridas y sanarle, y de paso desahogarme un poco insultando a Sai. Pero para mi sorpresa sus heridas están curadas. Como si alguien o algo las hubiese tapado para siempre. O simplemente, como si nunca nadie hubiese deformado la linda cara del rubio a parte de aquellas extrañas cicatrices que tanto me recuerdan a los bigotes de un enorme zorro.

-Tus heridas ya se han curado.

-Si?-El chico se toca la cara y mira sus manos. Su sonrisa es tan amplia y brillante que casi te puedes ver reflejada. Entonces me mira con sus ojillos brillantes sin dejar de sonreir.-Gracias Sakura-Chan.-Me abraza fuerte.-Gracias, gracias ,gracias. Ojalá siempre estes ahí para curarme.

-Me gustaría decir no hay de que, pero yo no te curé.-Pero el como si nada. Bueno, yo no le iba a quitar aquella alegría por falsa que fuera.

Despues de tran extraño espectáculo nos aproximamos al resto del grupo. Kakashi nos miraba con su típica expresión de:Soy un tío superior y vosotros, meros mortales, mis meros esclavos.

-Bien, como Naruto ha llegado tarde hoy tendreis que hacer quinientas flexiones.

-Quienientas

-Jo sensei, no te pases-Yo intentaba convencer a kakashi con mi voz de niña tonta. A lo mejor colaba. Sasuke paró de mirar a Naruto con reproche para mirarme a mi. Sai hizo lo mismo. Naruto tan solo dibujo un gracias entre sus labios.

-Tranquila Sakura, tu solo tendrás que hacer dos.

Y sabiendo qu con Kakashi es mejor no discutir me tumbé en el suelo con los murmullos de sai de:"Claro, como ella es su ojito derecho" Pero prefrí no hacerle caso.

Me tumbe en el suelo sosteniendome con los brazos. Pero estos comenzaron a flaquear y teblaron más que un flan hasta dejar de soportar mi peso. Me di de bruces contra el suelo. Los tres se empezaron a reir. Incluso Nauto

En principio iba a enfadarme pero al ver la cara de kakashi yo también sonreí.

-Venga Sakura, intentalo al menos

-Pero es qu no se...

-Venga que yo las hago a tu lado.-Se tumba junto a mi. Hay que reconocer que en el fondo es el mejor de los senseis.-Una.-Baja el cuerpo casi al completo al ritmo que yo muevo los brazos un mm, no pienso moverlos mas.-y dos-Repito la operación.-Ves?No era tan fácil

-Veo-Sonrío-Puedo irme ya?

-Como gustes.-Me dice. Cojo el libro y abandono el lugar bajo las miradas matadoras de Sai y sasuke y la de preocupación de Naruto.

Intento olvidarme de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor, de que llevo zapatillas rosas y del ridículo que acabo de hacer en el entrenamiento, y me dirijo a mi casa. Quien sabe, quizá la rana de la historia sea una princesa embrujada que debe encontrar el amor verdadero para ser liberada.

O quizá tan solo sea una niña tonta con unas zapatillas rosas que anda por las calles rumbo a su casa intentando olvidar todas aquellas veces que hizo el ridículo por un tío que no le hacía ni caso.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ueno, hasta aquí este cap.**

**Se me ocurrió corriendo hacia baloncesto pensando que no llegaba Xd**

**espero que les guste**

**Besos**

**Sugerencias, dudas, protestas, críticas...Todo en reviews plis**


	2. Castigada

**Siento muchísimo, mis queridos lectores, la gran tardanza. Digamos que hacia demasiado calor y claro, una se vuelve un tato perezosa n-n Pero hoy ya llueve así que...Bueno, pos aquí, mis preciados lectores, está el 2º cap.**

**2º Cap:Al despacho de la directora**

Desperté como cada mañana, con los primeros rayos de sol haciéndome cosquillas en las mejillas y pidiéndome a gritos que abriese los ojos.No les hice caso

¿Me va a decir a mi lo que tengo que hacer un sol perezoso que se negó a aparecer en toda la semana?Claro que no.

Así que me acurruco sobre mi misma más si cabe, con la manta haciendo de pantalla entre yo y la molesta luz. Pero no es suficiente.

Y, vencida, me levanto de sopetón de la cama camino de el baño.

La luz artificial, que cae sobre el espejpo me ciega. Pero aún entre las dos pequeñas rendijas en las que se han convertido mis ojos puedo ver el desastre en que me he convertido de la noche a la mañana.

Mi pelo se enmaraña en lo que ayer fue un moño. La camisa amplia y suelta, limpia y reluciente, se mete en los cortos pantalones para salir por el otro lado dandome un aspecto un tanto degenerado. Bajo mis ojos se situan dos amplias manchas oscuras y también tengo legañas.

-Kyaaa¡¡-Abro el grifo rápidamente y hecho agua a mi cara. Quizá todo sea un mal sueño y cuando me despierte ya no este aquí. Pero en cuanto abro los ojos ante mi sigue la misma imagen degenerada de antes.

Enfadada deshago el moño y lo tiro contra el espejo. Luego apago la luz. No quiero verme.Es más, no quiero salir. Pero aunque quiera, no puedo quedarme.

Abró de sopetón las puertas del armario. No tengo humor para elegir ropa pero si no queda más remedio...

Pronto las prendas vuelan del armario a mis manos y, de estas, a lugares dispares de la habitación. Otras se caen y se acumulas en un montón bajo mis pies. Pero no estoy de humor. No creo que ninguna de aquellas prendas sea la apropiada para ese día.

Rendida me dejo caer sobre el montón.¿No es aquel el polo rosa que me regaló mi tía?¿y aquel el colgante en forma de corazón que me regaló Ino hace tanto?¿y aquel vestido marrón que me compre en otoño?Sin duda, allí estaba todo mi armario.

Pero no tardó en desaparecer de allí, pues los pasos de mi madre se notaron por toda la habitación.

A la velocidad del rayo, me puse a recoger todas las prendas y meterlas en el armario. Algunas rebotaban y se caían, pero yo las volvía a meter. Aquello era un caos. Coloqué la colcha sobre el colchon para ocultar algunas prendas y me fui directamente a la puerta del armario que estaba a punto de explotar. Y lo último que quería ahora es que mi madre me castigase.

-Sakura, que haces aún aquí?

-Mami¡¡Buenos díasssss¡¡Pues nada...me acabo de despertar

-Ya veo...-Baja la vista y recorre con sus ojos hermosos la habitación. Eso me pone nerviosa. Y más cuando una venita sobresale en su frente y levanta levemente su ínide.-Sakura

-Si?

-Una.-Señala una hermosa camiseta negra y suelta.-Dos...Dos prendas igual a dos días sin salir

-Mamá?¡-Indignada recojo las dos prendas. ¿Como pude olvidarme de que estaban aún en el suelo?-Es que esas son las prendas que me voy a poner hoy

-¿Y tu hablando de una manera tan culta?

-Ya ves...

-Esta bien, pero no tardes.

Y eso hago. En cinco segundos estoy en el salón frente a dos tostadas untadas con mantequilla que devoro lentamente, con pasimonia. Mi madre se sienta en frente mía pero no hablamos. Nos dedicamos a mirarnos la una a la otra devorando las respectivas tostadas. Pero estas se acaban pronto.

Entonces miro la taza de leche achocolatada que tengo frente a mi y la revuelvo. Veo como la cuchra crea manchas oscuras y claras en la leche. Todo allí es un caos de colores. Entonces la pruebo.

Mis labios se estremecen al contacto del líquido cálido que pasa por mi lengua, dejándome un sabor dulzón. Despues pasa a mi garganta y la calienta y reconforta un poco.

Dejo la taza para tomar aire y mi madre me mira. Abre los labios. Me propongo a repetir la operación:

-Sakura-Mis labios se estremecen de nuevo.-No sabía-El cálido líquido pasa por mi lengua-Que hoy no tuvieses.-En la boca me deja un sabor dulzon.-Que hacer nada

El líquido sale precipitadamente de mi boca a todas partes. ¿Como que no tengo nada que hacer?Si a las nueve tengo que estar en la escuela...Eso significa que...Maldito sol. Maldita idea de Tsunade de impartir clases obligatorias a todos los ninjas para enriquecer sus conocimientos.

-Lo siento mami. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.-Me levanto y salgo de casa con un chao de su parte. No tengo tiempo.

Corro por las calles con rumbo fijo,¿se habrá ido ya sin esperarme?Esperemos que no...

Y, ensimismada en mis pensamientos, en mis sentimientos, pensando en el libroque kakashi me regaló voy corriendo por las calles sin percatarme de algo.

-Frentudaaaaaa¡¡Espérame

-Hola Ino cerdita.-Digo sin el mayor remordimiento. Ante mi un guardia me obliga a parar mientras la inmensa caravana de caballos avanza ante nuestros ojos.

-Comerciantes.-Dice como si aquello lo exlicase todo.

-Es que no querías ir conmigo?

-No, si pense que ya estarias allí..

-Ai mi frentu...No sabes nada de mi

-Ya ves.-La verdad ,no me apetece mucho hablar con ella. No quiero que se fige que en mis ojos ya no brilla aquella ilusión, que busco algo que quizá nunca encuentre y, por lo tanto, solo puedo fingir ser feliz.

Pero no tengo que esperar mucho para que pase algo alucinante.

No mucho antes de que acabe de pasar la caravana se oye a alguien gritar y correr y reir.

-¡¡Kyyyaaa¡¡Abrán Paso ttebayo¡¡

-¡¡Naruto¡¡-Gritamos yo e Ino al unísono. Pero de nada sirvió reprimirle.

Cogió mi muñeca y tiro de ella. Ino cogió la otra e intentó retenerme a su lado. Pero el empuje y empeño del primero eran inmensos. Tanto que incluso la caravana se paro para dejarnos pasar.

-Naruto..Teme...Suéltame...SUÉLTAME DE UNA VEZ..

-Ttebayo, pero Sakura-chan, si ya estamos en la escuela. Deberias agradecerme traerte tan pronto.

-No me digas Chan.

-Pues entonces te dire Sakuraminiñadelafrentegrande

-Eso es peor baka.-E intenté golpearle para ver si un golpe arreglaba sus neuronas. Pero algo me paró.

-Dejad de discutir. ¿No veis que aquí pueden castigarnos?-Ino, como siempre, con su lógica ilógica.

-Y

-Eso, Ino-cerda, calla la boca

-¿Que me has llamado#?

-I...Ino bonita cerdita n.n

-Kyyaa¡¡Naruto¡¡Vas a morir...

Creo que no hay que decir que empezó a perseguir a Naruto dando circulos a mi alrededor como dos imbéciles. Pero en fin...Así es mi rutina

-Despues soy yo...

Los dos pararon al escuchar esas palabras y me miraron. Entonces les entró la risa tonta. Estaban riéndose de mi. El rubor creció en mis mejillas.

Quizá hubiese olvidado de nuevo poner las bailarinas y fuera por ahí en zapatillas. Mire mis pies y dos bailarinas negras moteadas de rojo y con hermosos lacitos me miraron. De alguna forma eran hermosas. Pero lo mejor era que no eran zapatillas.

-¿Que ocurre?-Pregunté sin saber demasiado bien de que se reían.

-Nada, que tienes razón.-Ino me cogió del ganchete y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro.-Por eso te quiero tanto, frentuda. Por eso y por que vas a cantar conmigo en el festival

Yo me callé, no sabía que decir. Entonces naruto cogió mi mano y nos volvió a arrastrar a las dos corriendo dirección al aula 3-C.

Entramos de sopetón, la puerta estaba abierta por que Kakashi acababa de abrir. Llevaba su cabeza sumergida en uno de sus libros, y por increible que parezca se apartó en el momento justo para no darse de bruces con nosotros. Pero claro, algo tenía que pararnos y fue uno de los pupitres.

Naruto calló primero, luego yo y, encima, Ino.

Mis pulmones se aprisionaban sobre la sudadera anaranjada de naruto y casi podía sentir su calor. Era reconfortable, pero nunca llegaría a gustarme. Era una situación comprometida y cada segundo me costaba más respirar. Aún no se como ni por que pero grité.

-Ino, cerda, sácate de ahí que pesas.

Y la muy...Ino hace lo propio. Pero no como una persona normal y corriente. Claro que no. Ella tiene que lucirse. ¿Y no va y hace un hermoso paso de ballet que es aplaudido por Hinata y su compañera de al lado con entusiasmo?Si es que...

-Menos mal.Me estabas aplastando con tu gordo culo.

-Al menos es más pequeño que tu frente

-En tus sueños

-Chicas calma¡¡Siéntense por favor

-Kakashi-sensei.-Esa voz estridente hizo que me tapase los oidos. Era insoportable.

-Por favor,siéntense.

Me dejé caer en la primera fila, frente al pupitre del profesor en una mesa doble. A mi lado estaba Ino.

-Pero Kakashi sensei -Persisitió la voz.

-Siéntense por favor. Shizune no podrá venir hasta dentro de una hora así que quiero que estén calladitos y, a poder ser, no hagan ruido.

Yo suspiro y saco el libro de la ranita. Se que me había propuesto leerlo pero al final fui de compras con Ino y solo leí dos capítulos. Pero eran muy interesantes. Los minutos van pasando con monotonía.

La gente va a su royo y no hacen ni caso de Kakashi. No se si lo sabeis pero la clase se divide en dos grandes bandos y los acoplaos que no son de ninguno.

El primer bando está formado por mi, Ino, Naruto ,Tenten, Lee, Hinata, Chinchin(N/a:no me acuerdo de su nombre en la serie¡¡)Y de cuando en vez se nos acoplan Choji, shino y Kiba que son los acoplaos que no son de ningún bando.

Por otra parte está el bando de Karin, Temari(que vino aquí a una misión "diplomática")Shikamaru,Neji, Sasuke y Sai

Nos dividimos por culpa de Tenten y, por lo tanto, tabién por culpa de Neji. Pero eso es una larga historia con la que os aburriré en otro momento. Ahora solo os importa que Tenten está saliendo con Naruto y, aunque se supone que nadie debería saberlo ya es un secreto a voces. Ellos se sientan detrás nuestra. Tenten está escribiendo algo.

Entonces lo dobla de forma extraña y siento algo clavarse en mi pelo, sobre mi cabeza. Yo lo cojo.

Es una papel en el que veo su redonda y hermosa caligrafía. No sin dificultad leo: _Hoy a la 1 en casa de Ino._ Yo la miro.

Ino mira su reflejo en el cristal con un aire de nostalgia. Me pregunto por que. Pero al mirar hacia el final de la clase hallo mi respuesta.

Shikamaru mira el cristal de la misma forma que Ino. A su lado, Choji mira hacia ella. Si Ino supiera..Si ella supiera lo que el la quiere...Pero ella solo tiene ojos para su amado Shikamaru. Y si tal para Sasuke. Este se sienta al otro extremo, al final, al lado de Sai. Porque solo ellos se soportan mutuamente.

Entre ellos y la mesa de Shikamaru y Choji se sientan Kiba y Shino que observan con detenimiento una hilera de ...¿Hormigas?

¿Que hacen hormigas en la clase?En fin...Mejor ni lo pienso. Delante de ellos están Hinata y Chinchin(N/a:Repito que no se llama así, pero no recuerdo su nombre. Solo se que lleva muchos cascabeles y que se enfrenta a shikamaru en la primera fase del exámenpara Chunnin) Que los miran extrañadas.

Chinchin me mira y yo le miro. Mira para los lados y al ver que no hay moros en la costa me lanza un papelito.

Su letra es mucho más estirada que la de Tenten. Mucho más musical y artística. Pero allí solo pone:_Voy con vosotras_.

Bien, entonces ella también se apunta. Me alegro. Saco del cajón de debajo de la mesa(por llamarlo de algun modo, ya que en realidad es una simple balda)Un papel y escribo que vale, que venga con nosotras a casa de Ino a la 1 y que se traiga a Hina. Con mi ilegible letra. Todos dicen que es muy original. Yo simplemente la odio como odio a las personas que estan en el pupitre de al lado y que, por mala suerte, reciben el papel.

Si, adivinasteis, son Karin y Temari. ¿Puede haber personas más odiosas?

-Me devolveis el papel, por favor?-Dijo Chinchin con su melodiosa voz. Todo en ella es música.

-Y quien dice que es tuyo

-Es para ella.-Afirmo yo, simplemente.

-Y quien lo dice

-Lo digo yo, ¿pasa algo?-Ino se pone a la defensiva. Quiza sea eso lo que más admiro de ella:Siempre sabe ayudar a una o un amigo en apuros.

-Si tanto lo quereis.-Temari lo lanza. Pero con su mala puntería le da en la cabeza a Tenten que, alterada, salta de la silla y provoca que decenas de kunais caigan sobre nuestras cabezas. Todos levantan la vista para vernos. Incluso Kakashi.

Tenten se hunde un poco más en su silla para que no vean que se acaba de poner roja de pies a cabeza.

Yo, Ino y Naruto nos levantamos e intentamos atrapar los kunais sin resultado.

Y en medio de todo el revuelo llega Shizune con su voz autoritaria.

Abre la puerta y, sin entrar ,grita:

-SAKURA; NARUTO. INMEDIATAMENTE AL DESPACHO DE TSUNADE

**:...**

**Asias por leer**

**Reviews plis mis lectores**

**Les agradecería que me dijeran como se llama en realidad Chinchin y que parejas desean**

**Y gracias de nuevo a mi incondicional lectora**

**Si es que te haces querer...**

**Bss**


End file.
